So you wanna be a gangster
by BossMan1
Summary: This ol story of mine shows the life of three brothers. Huey,Riley, and , Tyrone Freeman
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, bear with me to reveal my newest Story "So you wanna be a gangster"**

**S/O: To the homie sergeant peace**

**To the homie TheIlluminatiIsGreat [that's his name] not my opinion**

* * *

**5:37 PM Timid Dear Lane**

"Huey, where my Lebron X's?" Riley Freeman had asked his brother. "I don't know I didn't touch them . Ask Ty." Riley freeman and his brother Huey Freeman had both changed . Riley, now sporting Jamaican dreads that go down to his back. Huey cut his hair and went with a simple fade with parts with now deep caramel skin. "Ask me what ?" Ty said. Tyrone Marquise Brooks Freeman a.k.a Ty for short was the adopted brother of Riley and Huey. He had 360 waves with a Trey Songz skin complexion and sky blue eyes.

"Ty where my Lebron X's at?" "Oh them! Yeah I put them in front of the front door." "Why? Didn't you know that the finals are today?" "I did cuz I'm on the other team remember?" "Yeah but when I whoop that ass you ain't gon be so cocky." He flipped him off. Huey began to speak.

"Are y'all gonna keep arguing or can we get to the game?"

Then they got in the car and headed for the basketball courts

**5:42 PM Timid Dear Lane Basketball Courts**

"Hello and welcome to the finals between the Timid Dear Lane Ballaholics versus the opponents the Hill Row Bearz. I'm your announcer joined with my partner Phineas." "Thanks Jim let's get started." "And the tip off. Freeman has the ball and he's going for a half court shot." _SWISH! _"OHHHH THE CROWD GOES WILD! What do you think P?" "I think Riley Freeman is phenomenal. 22 Three pointers,34 Assists and 126 Points this season. He is unstoppable." "But what about-OH THERE'S A SELF ALLEY-OOP DUNK BY "THE BEAST" Tyrone Brooks!" "The battle begins now nigga" Ty said to Riley.

**6:42 PM Basketball Courts**

"Last quarter Brooks has the ball, Freeman in his way. He's running." _CRACCCK! _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" The crowd and commentators say in unison. "Phineas I think we should get a medic on the court, Brooks has crossed his brother over so hard, he literally broke his ankles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riley started screaming. "AYO WE NEED A MEDIC" Ty said trying to help his brother. "Yo Reezy it was an accident. Man don't cry remember G's don't cry.

"I-I'm still a G even if I c-c-cry" He said with sniffles in his voice.

**7:09 PM Woodcrest Hospital**

"Sir your brother would like you both to come in." The nurse said. He slowly opened the door "Yo,yo what up Reezy? I heard them hospital beds are like sleeping on cloud nine." "Yo Ty come hear here real quick." He leaned in. "Closer." He leaned in closer but it was a trap Riley had backhanded him.

"Aah shi-" he said while rubbing the place he hot smacked "How the hell you gone break my ankles in front of the whole city of Woodcrest?!" "Nigga it was an accident if you ain't wear them unlucky Lebron's, you wouldnt've gotten hurt." "They ain't unlucky." Riley protested "Oh really." Ty said triggering a flashback. Speaking of which

**-Flashback 2:02 PM Woodcrest Academy **

"**Riley could you please come up to the board and answer the question?" asked still working even after the 'n-word accident'**

"**Sure teach." Riley began to walk up slyly but Ty's piece of paper fell off the desk and Riley slipped and hurt his back.**

**-Flashback Downtown of Woodcrest**

"**I ****always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence.**" **Rummy said. "What" Riley asked. "Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist does not mean you have something that doesn't exist." "What?" Riley asked again "What country are you from?" "What?" "What ain't no country I ever heard of. They speak English in what?" "What?" "ENGLISH,MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT?!" "Yeah" Riley replied. "So you understand the words I'm saying to you!" "Yeah." "****Well, what I'm saying is that there are known knowns and that there are known unknowns. But there are also unknown unknowns; things we don't know that we don't know." "What?"  
"****Say what again! Say what again! I dare you! I double dare you, motherfucker! Say what one more time!"**

**End of flashback**

"Ok you may have been right but remember you was there when the paper fell." Riley said. "Ok,ok but yo clumsy ass slipped yourself and what was you wearing again?" Riley gritted his teeth." Lebron X's." "My point exactly beeyotch." Ty had mysteriously got slapped in the back of the head. "OW! Why the hell is everyone slapping me today." He turned around only to see granddad with his hand in the air.

"Because I told you when I'm not around don't think of cussing behind my back cause I'm everywhere. I maybe old but I'm fast." "Then race me niggggaaaa." Ty has been playing a lot of GTA V clearly. But that didn't stop granddad from backhanding him in the same spot too. You know much skill it takes to backhand someone in the same spot as the previous person.

"Fine I'll race you boy." Ty tsked "Old fag." He said under his breath. But this time he got punched in the chest.

The racers lined up at the end of the hallway. Ready Set Go! They were off. Granddad was right. He was like sixty but that old man could run. Or if you wanna get Thugnificent with it, Old Nigga.

At least 75% of the hallway had been covered before a nurse came pushing a cart with blood and other stuff. It didn't stop Ty though he did that parkour stuff and jumped and did a spinning roundhouse kick.

It did stop granddad though. He tried to jump but tripped over his shoelace and went right into the cart.

**7:50 PM Woodcrest Hospital**

Granddad sat with his arms folded even though one was in a cass. "Congratulations Tyrone Marquise Brooks you've successfully put half of the household in hospital do you have any words?"Huey asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I do, Fuck you Huey." he said while flipping him off

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't hesitate to hit that review button. It's right there. So just go ahead. Right there. I don't own boondocks or that what scene**


	2. You's A Ganxta

**I have the second chapter posted. Please read and review so you can lemme know what you think.**

* * *

**I'm a gangsta and gangstas don't ask questions-Lil Wayne**

* * *

Timid Dear Lane,Woodcrest,Maryland

Sunday 9: OO PM

Being a gang leader is actually kinda hard. You gotta sneak out at nights. You don't tell ya fam or ya peeps. And you gotta balance work with school with fun. Ask the leader of the 7th Street Families, Tyrone Marquise Brooks Freeman.

"Where have yo black ass been boy?" Grandad asked. "I was taking care of business." Ty said. "What kind of business?"

"Business damn." He said with a high pitched voice on the 'damn' part. "Grandad had slapped him the face. "Next time's wit my belt." See what I mean.

Oh Snap. I aint even introduce myself being all rude. My bad for not speaking, I'm yo narrator,but just call me That Playa Trey. Back to the main story. Tyrone Marquise Brooks Freeman was the leader of the most powerful gang in Woodcrest.

More powerful than the Shankz. the Wreking Balsz a latin gang, or the Hawcs. The Families run all of it. The crack deliveries,the new gangs,who's making all the noise. Everything.

Ty had gone up to his room only to see Riley playing NBA 2K14. "Aah move over lil nigga lemme get in this. Uh-huh grab the second controller. Oh you playing against the Thunder with the Heat? Awww man me and KD gon have to whoop yo ass AGAIN." He said cockily.

"Shhh would you keep it down? I need to study for 's class." Huey said trying to do some research. And yes if you're wondering Granddad and Riley went home three days later from the hospital.

"Man Huey don't even worry about that. I got a plan to fire and it's gonna be too late for him to realize it." Ty said. "Speaking of late," Huey began. "Where were you between the hours of 9:OO PM to 10:OO PM?" "I was taking care of some buisness. DAMN!" Ty said. "Trick question."Huey said."HUEY SLAP TY FO ME!" Granddad commanded.

He slapped the dog sh** out of him. "Owwwwwwwww."He said with his voice rising then falling. "What kind of buisness?" Huey asked. Riley began to speak. " I know. He was handling some gang bid'ness." Huey looked at Ty with a disapproving look. Ty looked at Riley angrily. Riley look at Huey with a confused look.

"As a matter of fact I'm bout to go back out." He said. "Yeah and I'm going over to Ed's house." Riley said. "I. Will not. allow it." You can guess who said that. It just basicly turned into a full fledged fight. That's some alliteration for ya. ;)

"I AM GOING WIT THE CREW!" "I'M GOING TO ED'S!" "NO YOU BOTH ARE NOT!" They all yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH IF Y'ALL LITTLE NIGGLETS DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M GONNA BEAT YO BLACK ASSES TIL Y'ALL TURN WHITE! FUCK DAMMIT! RILEY GO TO ED'S! TY GO TO THE HIDEOUT. HUEY STUDY! Damn shoulda bought the kush when I had the chance." He said as he walked off.

"Yeah yeah" "Let's go we out c'here" Riley and Ty both said. The ignorance of my two brothers will certainly be their downfall. Huey thought.

* * *

Woodcrest abandoned 1 story house,Woodcrest Maryland

Sunday, 9:1O PM

Ty had gotten to the house quickly with the help of his BMW. There stood his friends Michael Caeser,Cindy McPhearson,Hiro Otomo and Cairo. And his leading lady, Ming Long-Dou.

"Eh wassup girl. He said as he pulled her in for a kiss. He litterally felt her face get warmer,then he broke it. "Still my little Asian persuasion." He she started blushing. Harrrrrrrddd.

"Ayo Chris Rock and Jackie Chan,we gon start this meeting?"Caeser asked. "Yeah Kofi Kingston we will." Caeser flipped him off. Ty began to speak "Hm now let's get down to business bitches." He said like DJ Quik in Dollaz +Sense. Is it me or is it alot of brands,songs ,and people of which the author does not own,by the way.

"It's this rumor that this new drug has been going around called Extremis. Here are pictures taken of people taking this drug,before and after." He spread the pictures across the table in the middle of the room. Everyone gasped,Hiro even fainted. "What the-?" Cindy stammered as she saw the picture of someones eye out of it's socket.

"Now you see the after affects of this drug,but apparently niggas keep buying it. Now I heard the ingredients are frozen codeine,cocaine and marijuana. We need to get this drug off the street before it kills my I mean i _our _clients. I heard the people that make this are the Hawcs. Their warehouse is in the south side of Woodcrest. Somebody wake Hiro up we get a 'Familie' on three. 1,2,3." "FAMILIEZ!" They all said. Then they got in the Hummer H2 all black.

"Yeah Hiro ain't waking up so Cairo gotta drive." The leader announced. "Aw what?"He protested. "You have to cuz my girl gone be sitting on my lap." "Whipped ass nigga." Cairo said under his breath.

* * *

Dowtown Woodcrest,Woodcrest,Maryland

Sunday 9:25 PM

Riley,Ed, and Rummy were three niggas deep in a Cadillac Escalade. The front and back bumpers were gone. The headlights were broken and -OOOHHH yeah I almost forgot. They were being chased by the police and Riley was driving.

"I got this I seen this in GTA V." Riley said. "NIGGA YOU THINK IT'S A GAME?" Rummy said. "Don't worry I'll call my granddaddy and he'll get us out of here." Ed said.

**_ ._**

**_"What do you want?"_**

**_"Granddaddy I need you to call off the police."_**

**_He sighed. "Fine but this is the last time."_**

**_"Thank you."_**

He spoke over the CB Radio to connect to all police cars. "This is Ed Wuncler Sr. All units quit from chasing the Cadillac with the license plate 'GETMONEY'." All units immediately stopped chasing the vehicle.

"Haha I told you I can drive." Riley said with cockiness in his voice. Ed and Rummy looked at each other. "Nigga don't ever drive again." They both said in unison.

* * *

South Side Woodcrest,Woodcrest,Maryland

Sunday 9:4O PM

"A'ight when I say go we bust in." Ty said. "GO!" Then he kicked down the door. "A'IGHT HANDS IN THE AIR AND SHOW ME WHERE THEY MAKE EXTREMIS." He yelled.

Then a mysterious yet familiar voice began to speak. "I was waiting for you Ty." She said.

"You killer kung-fu wolf bitch." He said with anger in his voice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story and if you could please. Help me out lend a review. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE[in Jazmine's voice] And if you could check out my other stories. Please. I don't own boondocks or Kofi Kingston ,DJ QUIK,CHRIS ROCK or any other brands or likelyness's ok peace**


End file.
